


Pretend I'm Genuinely Congratulating You

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo Gets Married [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Argentina National Team, Beards, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Maschessi, Messi's wedding, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: “Oh, thank God,” Masche says, as soon as he sees Leo. He quickly looks over his shoulder at where Fernanda is talking to Anto in the hallway. “I was worried I was in trouble there. Quick, give me a big hug and pretend I’m genuinely congratulating you.” He opens his arms wide and leans in to squeeze Leo. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” he says loudly.Leo is lost.“Why are we even friends?” he asks out loud, even as he’s letting Masche pull him closer.





	Pretend I'm Genuinely Congratulating You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahhhhrexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahhhhrexa/gifts).



> For ahhhhrexa, who always seems to enjoy a good Maschessi :) xo

“Oh, thank God,” Masche says, as soon as he sees Leo. He quickly looks over his shoulder at where Fernanda is talking to Anto in the hallway. “I was worried I was in trouble there. Quick, give me a big hug and pretend I’m genuinely congratulating you.” He opens his arms wide and leans in to squeeze Leo. “Congratulations! I’m so happy for you!” he says loudly.

Leo is lost.

“Why are we even friends?” he asks out loud, even as he’s letting Masche pull him closer. “Oh! And, um, thank you? Good to see you, thanks for coming, hope you enjoy yourself and all that,” he mumbles somewhat loudly and sarcastically. “Also, stop being an asshole or I’m taking back your welcome gift.” He claps Masche on the back, smiling and waving at Fernanda over Masche’s shoulders. “Now then, worried about what?”

Masche laughs, letting go and then leaning in so he doesn’t have to lower his voice. “The beard,” he says, rubbing his chin. He strokes the black hair proudly. “It’s quite impressive, isn’t it? It kinda got away from me, but then I decided I liked it. It even let me blend in a bit when I was out,” he confides, smiling slightly. “But Fernanda *hates* it. Oh, dear Lord, does she hate it! And even though I listed the many, many reasons why I liked it, she said that if *you* had shaved yours off for the wedding, then I was going to have to shave mine off as well. Utterly unfair, but I had a hunch that you were keeping yours.” 

Leo raises a hand to scratch his jaw. He’d gotten it trimmed a little, but it was all still there. “Well,” Leo says slowly, thinking about how Anto had said it was up to him, “there is still time for me to go downstairs and ask them to shave it…”

Masche drops his hand and stops smiling. “Don’t you mess this up for me, Leo,” he says, poking Leo in the chest until Leo takes a step back. And when Leo just grins at him, Masche can’t help but laugh. “I know you’re teasing, but honestly, me and the girls walked to get ice cream without a single person asking for a picture. It was nice,” Masche says softly, looking back to where Alma and Lola are touching Anto’s dress.

Leo scrunches his nose up. “Can’t really remember what that’s like,” he admits. “At least not here or in Barcelona. But I’m glad you’re benefitting from it, I guess.” He looks at Masche’s beard a little closer. “Well done, though,” he says, eyeing it. “It’s so… dark? Why is it so dark? And how come you’re doing so well there, and not, like, on top of your head?”

Masche rolls his eyes. “Leo, if you think you and your beard have any room to talk here, I’ve got some news for you.” He points to Leo’s chin, waving his hand in front of the ginger beard. “This,” he says, wiggling his hand, “is anything but normal, okay? And I don’t think me or my beard have to answer to you.” 

Leo smiles again. “Oh, really?” he asks, starting to enjoy himself. “I was just looking in the mirror though,” he says seriously, watching as Masche starts looking suspicious. “And I was thinking to myself, hmmm, maybe I should go back to the stylist and go with the clean-shaven look for the ceremony. After all, I can always start growing the beard back on my honeymoon.”

Masche points at him again. “Don’t you dare, Leo! Don’t you dare,” he starts whispering furiously as Fernanda and Anto look over curiously. “I swear to God, I will never forgive you for this. Don’t you mess this up for me.”

Leo just laughs. 

He’s definitely keeping the beard, but it never hurts to mess with Masche a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Still have a bunch of these to come :)


End file.
